Danza de garras y colmillos (PAW PAtrol fanfic)
by The Real Ringtailmaster
Summary: Un peculiar lobo ha llegado a las colinas cercanas a Bahia Aventura, en busqueda de un objetivo desconocido, y no se detendrá hasta conseguirlo, y solo alguien puede hacerle frente: otro lobo (one shot)


_Bienvenidos, fieles lectores, en esta ocasión les traigo un nuevo "one shot", será un viaje corto pero agitado y lleno de acción, una historia con dos OC´s tan diferentes y parecidos, quienes se enfrentaran cara a cara y garra a garra, veamos cómo les va, espero les guste._

* * *

 **Danza de garras y colmillos (PAW Patrol fanfic)**

La región boscosa de Darkwood era una amplia zona de valles y bosques que está ubicada entre el camino a la moderna y bulliciosa ciudad conocida como Ciudad Aventura y la pequeña ciudad costera de Bahía Aventura. Es un lugar enorme, lleno de mucha flora y fauna salvaje, un lugar no apto para cualquier turista ocasional. Se oían rumores de viajeros, excursionistas o cazadores que habían desaparecido al recorrer la zona, ya sea extraviados por aventurarse en sus oscuros y densos rincones, o peor aún, devorados por ataques de osos, o manadas de lobos salvajes, las cuales habitaban el inhóspito lugar. Muchos eran rumores, propiciados y esparcidos por ganaderos y granjeros que vivían cerca de esa región, o por cazadores inescrupulosos quienes aprovechaban esa oportunidad para matar algunos de esos animales salvajes por deporte y sin necesidad de tramitar algún permiso estatal, aunque lo cierto es que si se sabían de leyendas que hablaban de ese lugar como algo sagrado, y que los animales que lo habitan eran algo especiales, en particular sus lobos, quienes están organizados en clanes guerreros tan viejos como las montañas mismas, y con poco contacto con los humanos, fieles a sus propias tradiciones tribales y a sus ritos ancestrales, herencia de una generación a otra.

Son las características de este lugar las que atrajeron a un extraño personaje: entre los matorrales y los árboles se aprecia a un lobo corriendo en el boscoso paisaje, pero era un lobo muy peculiar: su pelaje era blanco, tan blanco como la nieve, cargaba un chaleco y una pequeña mochila de tipo militar, así como algunos aditamentos en sus patas delanteras. Era Odion, el feroz lobo blanco de Alaska, último miembro de su especie y su clan, masacrado años atrás cuando era un pequeño cachorro, ahora convertido en un lobo joven, fiero y entrenado por el gobierno americano. El canino avanzaba con rapidez, olfateando como si buscara algo en particular, pero al ser un lugar nuevo para él, era difícil seguir el rastro que buscaba. Era común que Odion hiciera esa clase de recorridos cuando no estaba en funciones o terminaba alguna misión especial, pues tenía su propia agenda oculta, llena oscuros y retorcidos motivos por cumplir, algo que lo llevaba en ocasiones a desobedecer a sus superiores. Y como si el destino y la mala suerte se hubieran coordinado, oyó la señal de alerta del comunicador que tenía en su placa, sabía de quien provenía esa llamada y no estaba de buen humor para atenderla.

-Aquí Agente Death Snow –dijo secamente el lobo ártico.

-Donde estas novato? preguntó el General James Bucky, con cierto tono de molestia en su voz.

-Tomé un descanso después de la última misión, y estoy siguiendo unas pistas, señor.

-Otras de tus escapadas? Insisto en que dejes tus "paseos" repentinos, llamas mucho la atención, la Agencia no va a estar siempre cubriendo tus pequeños "arrebatos" –dijo el militar.

-Sabe muy bien que no descansaré hasta dar con quien acabó con mi manada, señor.

-Lo sé, no discuto eso, pero tus métodos y vendettas personales a veces no son adecuadas ni discretas, dejaste todo un rastro de sangre en la costa oeste el años pasado, fue difícil encubrir esos "ataques fortuitos" pero por suerte pudimos manejar que fue una venganza en la mafia, pero que no se te olvide que trabajas para nosotros, no permitimos masacres tan evidentes!

-Esa "masacre" fue menos sangrienta y evidente que mi última misión, asesinar a todas esas personas relacionadas con esas armas biológicas fue bastante complicado, pero logré hacerlo, así que por eso debería darme cierta consideración y algunas concesiones extras, señor.

-No tientes a tu suerte, novato, te doy bastantes concesiones para que puedas operar con libertad y en las sombras, e incluso te dejo hacer tus destrozos y termino por limpiarlos, si no fueras lo suficientemente valioso, te pondría a trabajar con un binomio humano como todas las otras unidades K-9 gubernamentales, incluso esos PAW Patrol son más obedientes que tú!

-Con todo respeto señor, no se atreva a compararme con esos cachorros de juguete, no soy un perro ni una mascota, soy un lobo ártico! Un experimentado cazador, un cruel asesino y…

-…..y ahora estas a mi cargo! Que no se te olvide que fui yo quien te rescató! Yo te crie, te entrené y te convertí en lo que eres ahora, así que mide tus jodidas palabras, novato!

El lobo guardó silencio, quería gritarle al humano, insultarlo y externar todo su enojo, pero era de los pocos humanos que apreciaba, así que prefirió callar y pensó en lo que iba a responder.

-Ya no soy un novato, señor, y agradezco lo que ha hecho por mí, pero necesito tener libertad de acción para poder averiguar lo que pueda para encontrar a los culpables, y aprovechare cualquier oportunidad que tenga para obtener respuestas, o por lo menos divertirme con la tráquea y los órganos internos de algún infame cazador –dijo Odion sonriendo siniestramente.

-*Suspiro* esté bien novato –dijo el General, sabiendo que el lobo no cambiaría de opinión-, sé que has sido útil para nosotros y te comprendo perfectamente, pero solo quiero que tengas cuidado, no podrás matar a todos los cazadores del mundo tú solo, y algún día, tu venganza, tu orgullo y tu exceso de confianza te meterán en un problema tan grave que ni yo podré ayudarte.

-Confíe en mí señor, lo contactare en cuando esté listo para la extracción, cambio y fuera –dijo Odion, cortando la comunicación. Respiró hondo para despejar su mente, se estiró, sacó un par de croquetas que devoró con rapidez y retomó su carrera. Por un rato, el lobo blanco se desplazó por el enorme bosque, hasta que su agudo olfato logró encontrar algo. Disminuyó sus pasos y siguió el rastro recién encontrado y pudo ver a lo lejos algo inusual. Sacó un visor de aumento especial, y vio a un sujeto encapuchado, quien traía una mochila y un rifle de caza.

- _Ahí está! Es obvio, si aquí hay lobos, habrá cazadores_ –pensó el lobo ártico. Su odio hacia los cazadores furtivos era inmenso, y ocupaba sus ratos libres entre misiones para recorrer bosques, tundras o reservas forestales para encontrarlos, y una vez que lo hacía, los capturaba para torturarlos hasta la muerte de maneras inenarrables, todo para conseguir información de los culpables de la masacre de su clan, y su conteo de cuerpos esparcidos por todo el mundo era intimidante. Una vez que se fijaba en su objetivo, nada impediría su cruel tarea. Avanzó lenta y sigilosamente para ver que hacia el sujeto, y notó que de su mochila sacaba un paquete blanco, el cual abrió y del cual extrajo un enorme filete, el cual puso en el suelo y después se ocultó detrás de un arbusto. Después sacó unos binoculares, un cuadernillo con una pluma donde puso algunas anotaciones y luego empuñó su rifle, observando donde dejó la carne.

- _Así que usa una carnada, que miserable! Aprovechando la necesidad o el hambre de algún desdichado hermano lobo para después matarlo a sangre fría con su arma, me repugna! Solo por eso, le daré una muerte lenta y dolorosa-,_ pensó Odión. Comenzó a acercarse sin hacer ruido entre la vegetación, en dirección del sujeto, rodeándolo sin que notara su presencia, hasta que quedó a dos pasos del humano. Sonrió al pensar en todas las formas en que lo iba a torturar, aguardó unos segundos y comenzó a gruñir para llamar su atención. El sujeto volteó y lo primero que vio fue una hilera de afilados colmillos frente a su rostro, y al dueño de esos instrumentos de muerte, un muy enojado lobo blanco, listo y dispuesto para despedazarlo.

-Pero que…! -trató de decir el encapuchado, pero Odión se abalanzó sobre el humano y lo tumbó en el suelo. Con sus 40 kilos de musculo, grasa y odio, el lobo puso todo su peso en el infortunado sujeto, mostrándole sus dientes y preparándose para comenzar a destrozarlo, pero el humano alcanzó una rama y logró darle un fuerte golpe al lobo, sacándolo de balance. Como pudo, el desconocido se levantó y emprendió la huida. Odion se levantó, gruño con furia y se lanzó en persecución del fugitivo. Su velocidad era impresionante y no era rival para el atlético lobo, quien derribó al sujeto y lo acorralo cerca de una pared de rocas. El humano se quitó la capucha y para sorpresa del lobo, descubrió que era un jovencito con apenas 15 años. Por un instante, el lobo se detuvo, y un leve rastro de piedad quiso salir, pero no dejaba escapar al muchacho, y sus instintos asesinos estaban activados, listos para iniciar un baño de sangre.

- _Es muy joven, pensaba que era un adulto, pero veo que desde pequeños ya les enseñan también a matar, mala suerte, su vida es mía!_ –pensó el lobo. Fijo su mirada en el atemorizado muchacho y se preparó para atacarlo, sin embargo, algo le impidió atacar: una oscura presencia salió de entre los arbustos y lo derribó con fuerza, lanzándolo unos metros atrás. Se levantó rápidamente y pudo ver con claridad al misterioso atacante: era un lobo de pelaje gris, con hocico, patas y orejas oscuras, se veía que era un lobo adulto, más grande y pesado que él.

-QUIEN ERES? Y POR QUE AYUDAS A ESTE ASESINO DE LOBOS!? –gritó Odion molesto.

-Soy Grey Shadow, esta parte del bosque es mi territorio, y este cachorro humano está bajo mi protección –dijo el lobo gris con voz seria e intimidante, mientras observaba al peculiar lobo.

-Entonces eres uno de esos carroñeros traidores, verdad? Eres un lobo que vende la vida de tus hermanos a cambio de las limosnas de estos miserables cazadores, no tienes honor!

-No sé a qué te refieres, y veo que no eres de estos rumbos, deja que te explique…..

 **-NO QUIERO TUS EXPLICACIONES, QUIERO A ESE HUMANO MUERTO**! –rugió Odión.

-No te dejare acercarte ni hacerle daño a este pequeño, tendrás que pasar sobre mi primero.

-Con gusto lo haré, si algo me enferma más que los cazadores, son los lobos traidores!

-Trevor, ve con tu padre, ahora! –susurró Grey Shadow-, y no voltees ni regreses, este visitante y yo vamos a tener una agitada discusión, asuntos entre lobos, así que corre!

El joven asintió y corrió para salir del bosque. Odion trató de avanzar pero Grey Shadow se interpuso en su camino, haciendo lo posible por darle tiempo al chico para ponerse a salvo.

-Te dije que dejes en paz al cachorro humano, yo seré tu oponente, así que concéntrate en mí, paliducho! –dijo Grey Shadow, analizando a su rival para planear su siguiente movimiento.

-Ese humano es mío! Su vida me pertenece, al igual que la tuya! -dijo el lobo ártico y alzó su pata derecha, la cual cargaba un extraño artefacto unido a su pata. Grey Shadow lo vio sin saber que era, hasta que reconoció la forma del objeto que el lobo blanco iba a usar. Conocía bien los artefactos usados por los cazadores y supo que el extraño objeto que empuñaba el visitante era una especie de arma, una mini ametralladora retráctil modificada a la medida de la pata del lobo ártico, acoplada en su muñeca derecha, la cual apuntó y empezó a disparar. El lobo gris apenas pudo reaccionar a tiempo y esquivó las ráfagas del arma, ocultándose detrás de un árbol. Odion descargó el contenido de su cargador y avanzó hacia Grey Shadow.

-Odias a los cazadores y usas armas, no es algo hipócrita de tu parte, lobato? –dijo el lobo gris.

 **-NO ME LLAMES LOBATO**! Soy un guerrero del orgulloso "Clan de la Nieve Eterna" y te demostraré de lo que soy capaz, con o sin artilugios! –dijo el lobo blanco y una vez que tuvo a la vista al lobo gris, se abalanzó con gran velocidad hacia su nueva presa, quien apenas pudo esquivarlo. Odion comenzó a golpear co sus garras a su rival, los cuales lograban su objetivo de lastimar al lobo gris, obligando a Grey Shadow a retroceder, pero éste también respondía con sus propios medios, y contraatacó con sus garras, lanzando golpes al lobo blanco. Durante unos instantes, ambos mamíferos se detuvieron y luego se abalanzaron al mismo tiempo, chocando y levantándose para retomar el combate pata a pata; llegó un momento en que ambos caninos estaban enfrascados en una letal danza de golpes y mordidas, de caídas y gruñidos. Podía oírse como sus cuerpos y sus quijadas chocaban entre sí con fuerza, buscando sujetarse, golpearse y dañarse, pero ninguno cedía ni un ápice de terreno, mostrando cada uno sus destrezas y reflejos innatos. Tras unos minutos, ambos se separaron y tomaron distancia entre ellos, tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras lamian sus heridas e intercambiaban miradas, analizándose mutuamente para buscar sus debilidades y fortalezas.

 _-Rayos, es bastante fuerte y pesado, debe ser de alguna manada cercana, pero es algo viejo, y está solo, no podrá vencerme_ –pensó Odion, confiado en que su juventud, su entrenamiento y sus habilidades innatas de cazador del ártico eran suficientes para derrotar al lobo salvaje.

- _Quien es este lobo? Es joven y fuerte, muy fuerte, demasiado veloz, y lleno de mucho odio, debo tener cuidado o acabará conmigo y con Trevor_ –pensó Grey Shadow. Decidió que debía hacer suficiente tiempo para que el chico pueda huir, así que confrontó al fiero cánido blanco. Tomó impulso y se lanzó hacia Odion, pero usando su velocidad, esquivo el ataque del lobo gris, y contraatacó mordiéndolo en su hombro con fuerza, luego clavó su garra derecha en su espalda y comenzó a rasgar la piel del veterano lobo, lastimándolo severamente; de su garra izquierda sacó una cuchilla oculta, la cual encajó en el costado de Grey Shadow, quien aulló de dolor al sentir el filoso objeto encajándose en su cuerpo y cayó herido. El lobo ártico miró a su rival caído, se acercó y con su pata pisó la profunda herida, causándole más dolor y sangrado.

-Veo que eres fuerte y tienes buenos reflejos, pero no eres un digno rival para mí, quédate aquí y descansa, iré por tu "protegido", lo despedazare y lo devoraré con calma y después te traeré su cabeza para que la veas antes de matarte, así podrán reunirse ambos en el otro mundo –dijo Odion burlonamente, acercando su rostro al lobo malherido. Grey Shadow aprovechó eso para lanzar un golpe con sus garras, logrando herir el rostro de su enemigo, quien gritó de dolor. Grey Shadow aprovecho ese instante para derribar al lobo ártico y huyó a toda prisa. El lobo militar comenzó a gruñir enfurecido por haberse descuidado y caído en una artimaña tan simple.

-AAAGGGHHHH, MALDITO! NO HUYAS Y ENFRENTAME! –gritó Odion lleno de furia. Se detuvo un momento para evaluar el daño sufrido. El zarpazo atravesó su rostro y logró hacerle un corte en el párpado izquierdo y logró rozar su ojo, pero sin mayores daños, aunque el dolor de esa herida le impedía ver con claridad, pero solo aumentaba su furia hacia el lobo salvaje, pero al ver que huyó, prefirió esperar para poder curarse, antes de reiniciar su cacería.

* * *

Por su parte, Grey Shadow logró encontrar un pequeño hueco que conectaba con una de las tantas guaridas que tenía ocultas en el bosque, donde logró refugiarse para revisar sus heridas, las cuales eran bastante serias, sobre todo la herida de su costado. Usando su experiencia y sus conocimientos básicos de supervivencia, recolectó un poco de miel, barro, y algunas plantas que tenía en pequeños sacos, y comenzó a mezclarlos vigorosamente en un pedazo de tronco, hasta que obtuvo una cataplasma lo suficientemente espesa, la cual untó en todas sus heridas. Luego aplicó un polvo que guardaba en una concha de tortuga y cubrió con eso la cataplasma. Después masticó una mezcla de raíces y plantas con propiedades curativas y anestésicas, y se acostó un momento para dejar que los ingredientes actuaran en su maltrecho cuerpo. Aprovecho ese breve descanso para meditar su situación y buscar la forma de cómo enfrentar a su nuevo e implacable enemigo. A lo lejos pudo oír los gritos y amenazas del lobo ártico, pero decidió no hacer caso; por suerte, el olor de la vegetación cercana a la cueva ocultaba su rastro, así que estaba temporalmente protegido, pero le preocupada la seguridad del joven humano, pues sabía que no sería rival para el furioso lobo blanco si lograba alcanzarlo. Analizó lo que sabía de su enemigo: era joven, poderoso, veloz, usaba artefactos humanos y sabía técnicas militares, lo que ponía al veterano lobo en cierta desventaja, pero el lobo ártico no era perfecto, y pudo detectar una debilidad: el comportamiento del joven rival era muy explosivo y al perder el control se cegaba en combate, algo que podrá usar a su favor; además, Grey Shadow tenía algo a su favor: la ventaja táctica del lugar. Ese bosque era su territorio, su dominio personal: nació ahí y lo había recorrido incontables veces y lo conocía tan bien como las palmas de sus patas, así que podría sacar provecho de eso. Una vez que se sintió un poco mejor, se levantó y comprobó que sus heridas no sangraran. Tomó unas hojas con las cuales improvisó unas vendas, puso más cataplasma en ellas, las pegó a su cuerpo, y caminó con un poco de dificultad hacia la entrada. Se asomó con lentitud para comprobar que el lobo blanco no estuviera cerca y corrió hacia un pequeño arroyo que estaba cerca para tomar un poco de agua, después mojó un poco su pelaje y se restregó sobre unas plantas que crecían cerca. Era una planta que emitía un aroma que ocultaba su presencia y usaba como camuflaje cuando cazaba a otros lobos. Hecho todo eso, comenzó a planear su estrategia de ataque.

* * *

Ajeno a esto, Odion se sentó un momento, tomó su botiquín de primeros auxilios y aplicó un poco de desinfectante sobre sus heridas y sobre su rostro. Aunque al principio no lo había notado, las heridas que le causo Grey Shadow eran bastante profundas. El ardor del antiséptico lo hacía enfurecer aún más, deseando encontrar al canino que lo lastimó para desquitarse.

-Maldición! Ese estúpido lobo gris me lastimo mucho, Más le vale que haya huido lejos o juro que si lo veo otra vez, lo despedazaré. Me tomara un rato volver a seguir el rastro de ese niño, pero es mejor así, será más divertido cazarlo, y si tiene familia, será aún mejor. Seguro son una familia de cazadores, así podré torturarlos un buen rato antes de tomar sus miserables vidas.

El lobo ártico estaba tan absorto en sus malsanos pensamientos que no se había percatado que Grey Shadow ya estaba cerca, al menos a tres metros de distancia. El lobo gris sabía moverse tan sigilosamente que no hacía ruido y mezclarse perfectamente con el entorno. Años de experiencia como cazador le servían para seguir presas de forma silenciosa y efectiva, como si fuera invisible, lo que le hizo ganar el apodo de "el fantasma gris de Darkwood", bautizado así por el "Clan de la Bruma Fría" por sus habilidades de cacería y combate. Miraba a lo lejos a su cruel enemigo, repasando en su mente el improvisado plan que estaba a punto de ejecutar.

 _-Realmente está empeñado en encontrar a Trevor, si lo dejo llegar con él y su familia, seguro los asesinará, tendré que detenerlo, y si no me deja otra alternativa, tomaré su vida, convertiré este bosque en su tumba!_ -pensó Grey Shadow. Logró acercarse lo suficiente a Odion, estaba a un metro de él, oculto entre la maleza, y seguía sin ser detectado por el feroz lobo blanco. De pronto, se oyó un ruido a lo lejos, lo que hizo que el mamífero ártico se levantara para ver de dónde provenía el ruido, pensando que era el lobo fugitivo. Grey Shadow se quedó inmóvil, esperando no ser visto por el letal cazador. Su corazón latía frenéticamente y estaba nervioso pero preparado para atacar en caso de ser descubierto, pero afortunadamente, Odion tenía toda su atención enfocada hacia el frente, así que el lobo gris supo que era su oportunidad. Se acercó al lobo blanco y con sus mandíbulas, le dio un fuerte mordisco en su pata trasera derecha, haciendo gritar al desprevenido canino. Usando toda su fuerza, sujetó a Odión y lo lanzó hacia un árbol cercano. Pudo oírse el impacto del cuerpo del lobo ártico chocando con el duro tronco, y cayo confundido y retorciéndose de dolor. El lobo gris aprovecho eso para correr hacia su enemigo, quien quiso levantarse pero recibió un duro golpe de la pata derecha de Grey Shadow, sacando al joven lobo fuera de balance. El veterano cazador usó sus garras y cortó las correas de su mochila y su collar, despojándolo de sus pertenencias, las tomó con su hocico y salió huyendo. El lobo ártico se recobró de los golpes y tambaleante se levantó, molesto por la improvisada emboscada, y adolorido por el sorpresivo ataque del veterano lobo.

-VEN AQUÍ MALDITO! –rugió Odion y salió en persecución de su atacante. Se olvidó del dolor y de sus heridas, su único pensamiento era vengarse de su agresor. Grey Shadow tiró las pertenencias del lobo ártico mientras huía y vio que su enemigo se acercaba rápidamente, así que emprendió la huida. Corrió tan rápido como pudo, dirigiéndose a un área con maleza muy crecida y comenzó a brincar cada cierto rango de espacio, en lugar de correr en una sola dirección. El lobo ártico corría detrás de él y redobló la marcha para alcanzarlo, pero de pronto, su loca carrera se detuvo de improviso y cayó aparatosamente. Un agudo dolor lo invadió y vio que su pata delantera derecha estaba atrapada en una enorme y oxidada trampa para oso, la cual aprisionaba su pata con fuerza suficiente como para romperla. De inmediato, sacó el cuchillo oculto de su otra pata, tratando de liberarse de la trampa, pero al meterla entre los dientes de la trampa, la cuchilla se rompió, dejándolo atrapado y sin poder liberarse. Tampoco podía usar su arma de fuego, la cual estaba rota y aprisionada en la pesada trampa. Pensó en pedir apoyo táctico, con un comando de ataque élite podría darle caza al lobo gris, pero notó que había sido despojado de su collar, por lo que no tenía forma de comunicarse, y comenzó a tener una sensación que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, desde que perdió a toda a su familia, y que aprendió a dominar y ocultar muchos años atrás antes: miedo y desesperación.

-Donde está tu honor, basura? Enfréntame como un guerrero, no se supone que así son todos los lobos? –gritó Odion, tratando de no mostrarse asustado. Grey Shadow observaba en silencio, y aprovecho que el lobo capturado estaba volteado para brincar y lanzarle un zarpazo en su espalda y desapareció entre la espesa maleza. Odion volteó adolorido, tratando de adivinar de donde provendría el siguiente ataque, pero todo estaba en silencio, solo se oía el viento soplar y no podía detectar el rastro del lobo gris, además que el dolor ocasionado por su pata atrapada no le ayudaba a concentrarse; nuevamente, Grey Shadow esperó y salió de la nada, lanzó otro zarpazo que atravesó el chaleco del lobo y desapareció entre la vegetación; esta vez la herida fue en el pecho de Odion, más profunda y dolorosa, que comenzaba a sangrar profusamente. El lobo blanco sentía como el dolor de sus heridas se intensificaba.

-Te escondes como un cobarde! Y atacas como cobarde! Ven y enfréntame como un guerrero honorable, no moriré a manos de una simple carroñero! –gritaba Odion, Grey Shadow hizo dos ataques sorpresa más, lastimando el abdomen y la espalda del lobo ártico. Después, cambió su estrategia: esperaba la oportunidad y embestía a Odión, le daba dos fuertes golpes con sus patas y retrocedía, perdiéndose en la maleza, repitiendo esto una y otra vez desde distintos ángulos. El plan estaba funcionando, la pérdida de sangre, el dolor ocasionado por la trampa para osos y los sorpresivos ataques debilitaban al feroz lobo blanco, quien apenas podía mantenerse de pie y comenzó a tambalearse. Cuando notó esto, Grey Shadow emprendió su embestida final. Corrió hacia Odion y con sus dos patas, golpeó al lobo blanco en sus cienes, provocándole una sordera y mareo temporal, luego arremetió con sus patas, golpeándolo en su mandíbula y remató con un duro cabezazo que dejó casi noqueado al lobo ártico, quien estaba prácticamente fuera de combate. El lobo gris se acercó, abrió sus fauces con una expresión siniestra y mordió el cuello de su enemigo ártico, encajando sus filosos colmillos, al mismo tiempo que clavaba sus garras en el vientre del lobo caído, solo le bastaría un segundo para rasgar su garganta y destriparlo al mismo tiempo, asegurándole una sangrienta muerte. En su mente, Odion recordaba diversos momentos de su pasado: su infancia al lado de su familia, el cruel día en que perdió a su manada, el día que fue rescatado por el General, su entrenamiento, sus misiones, sus crímenes, y las últimas palabras dichas por su protector ese mismo día: _"algún día, tu venganza, tu orgullo y tu exceso de confianza te meterán en un problema tan grave que ni yo podré ayudarte"_ , las que fueron un cruel vaticinio de lo que le sucedería ese día.

-Qué….esperas…cobarde? Mátame!….tendrás….el privilegio de…acabar….con el último lobo de mi clan, vamos…libera mi espíritu para….reunirme con mis ancestros, disfruta tu triunfo…bastardo! –gritó Odion furioso. Cerró sus ojos y apretó sus dientes, aceptando su derrota y resignado a su destino, seguro de que el lobo gris terminaría con él. Grey Shadow seguía oprimiendo el cuello de su presa, impidiéndole respirar, y listo para acabar con él, pero inesperadamente lo soltó, aunque no retiró las garras del vientre del lobo blanco.

-No soy cobarde un traidor, ni tampoco un asesino a sangre fría, y aunque soy un lobo omega exiliado, tengo honor como cualquiera de mi manada. Invadiste mi bosque, trataste de lastimar a mi amigo y casi me matas, solo por eso tengo todo el derecho de matarte, tu vida es mía, y por derecho puedo disponer de ella…..pero no lo hare, veo que solo eres un lobo confundido, con mucho odio y dolor en tu corazón. Eres fuerte y veloz, no lo niego, pero también eres imprudente, no me dejaste explicarte que ese niño es hijo del humano quien salvo mi vida hace años, son una familia de guardabosques que están asignados a esta región y protegen a los animales que habitan aquí, ibas a punto de matar a un inocente, idiota! –dijo Grey Shadow, mirando a Odion con severidad. El lobo ártico oyó las palabras de su vencedor, más calmado, pero a la vez algo apenado por ese malentendido, y por un momento no supo que decir.

-Yo….lo siento….creo…creo que me adelante a los hechos…es que odio tanto a los cazadores….los detesto con toda mi alma…! Solo quiero vengar a mi clan!

Al oír eso y ver el cambio de actitud del lobo visitante, Grey Shadow decidió retirar las garras del vientre de Odion, se levantó y se hizo a un lado para dejar respirar a su rival.

-Puedo entender eso, la venganza es algo normal en nuestra especie y tienes derecho a ejercerla….pero en contra de quien lo haya hecho y lo merezca, es muy dañina si te dejas invadir por ella, puedes llegar a convertirte en lo que mis ancestros llamaban "bersekers", lobos tan consumidos por su sed de venganza que se vuelven muy peligrosos y violentos, atacando a cualquiera, incluso a sus propios semejantes, y llegaban al extremo de matar y devorar a otros lobos, por lo que terminaban siendo expulsados o asesinados por su propia manada, y al paso que vas, terminaras así en pocos años, fuiste muy imprudente, lobato, no puedes andar por ahí asesinando gente a tu antojo, sino un día esa conducta te meterá en problemas muy serios.

-Rayos…..hablas como mi protector –dijo a regañadientes y esbozando una extraña sonrisa.

-La edad y la experiencia me dan la razón para hablar de esto, pero ahora tengo algo más importante que quiero saber: si te libero, prometes quedarte quieto y no atacar a nadie?

-Mmmmhhhhh…..si, lo prometo –dijo Odion resignado.

-Espera aquí, y no te muevas, sino perderás esa pata por la herida -dijo Grey Shadow, y se perdió en la maleza. Pasaron varios minutos que para el lobo ártico fueron eternos, hasta que pudo oír un sonido de pasos, y vio que era el lobo gris, quien sostenía una cizaña en su hocico, e iba acompañado por un humano adulto con barba y lentes, quien vestía chaleco, pantalón, botas y gorra verde con el símbolo de la oficina de guardabosques del condado de Ciudad Aventura, era Henry Taylor, guardabosques asignado al bosque de Darkwood. Llevaba un rifle de caza y una pistola, así como una mochila con medicamentos y equipo médico. Miró de lejos al lobo capturado e instintivamente llevo su mano a su pistola, pero se detuvo cuando Grey Shadow le hizo una seña con su pata.

-Estas seguro de querer liberarlo? Se ve bastante hostil –susurró Henry al lobo gris, mirando de reojo al lobo ártico con cierta desconfianza, tras la experiencia narrada por su hijo.

-Descuida, no está en condiciones de pelear, además, lo estaré vigilando de cerca, y no puedo dejarlo herido aquí, ya sabe, cuestión de honor entre lobos.

-Está bien, si tú lo dices -dijo el humano. El guardabosque tomó la cizaña y la metió entre los dientes de la trampa, con un poco de esfuerzo, logró abrirla y el lobo ártico sacó su pata, la cual estaba muy lastimada. Grey Shadow estaba atento a cada movimiento que hacía Odion.

-No te muevas, te curaré –dijo Henry mientras tomaba su mochila. Sacó un botiquín de primeros auxilios y tomó algunas vendas, gasas y desinfectante. Tras un rato de maniobras médicas, curó las heridas del lobo ártico, quien se mantuvo silencioso durante todo el proceso. Tras un rato, el guardabosque terminó de poner la última venda en el cuerpo del lastimado mamífero.

-Listo, con esto será suficiente para que llegues a tu destino, solo trata de no esforzarte mucho.

-Le…le agradezco, y….yo….siento mucho lo ocurrido antes…yo…..

-No digas más, ya me explico Grey Shadow, solo espero que esto no se repita si vuelves a pasar por aquí, recuerda que no todos los humanos somos malos –dijo el guardabosques.

-Lo sé, pero al ver el rifle… y la carnada, no pudo contenerme –dijo Odion.

-Debes recordar que estos bosques son peligrosos para nosotros también, tenemos osos, alces y lobos que no respectan a los humanos, así como los cazadores furtivos, por eso vamos armados, incluyendo mi hijo, y además, él me ayuda con los censos de los lobos, para eso las carnadas, nos sirven para atraer ciertos grupos de lobos que a veces nos ayudan con eso.

-Comprendo..…-dijo el lobo ártico acongojado-, eso explica todo, bueno, debo partir para reunirme con mi pelotón.

-De acuerdo, que llegues bien y buena suerte con lo que buscas, y Grey Shadow, pasa luego conmigo para ver esas heridas –dijo Henry. Tomó su mochila y caminó de regreso a su cabaña.

-Te acompañare –dijo el lobo gris. Ambos caninos comenzaron a caminar en silencio por el bosque, y el lobo joven seguía al veterano, hasta que llegaron a un claro libre de árboles y se detuvo. Se metió en la maleza y con su hocico, recogió el collar y la mochila de Odion.

-Toma –dijo Grey Shadow, entregándole sus cosas al lobo militar –esta es una zona neutral en el bosque, podrás estar a salvo de otros lobos o criaturas, siempre y cuando no los ataques.

-Gracias…..quien quiera que seas.

-Soy Grey Shadow, lobezno, lobo omega exiliado del "Clan de la Luna Menguante".

-Puedes llamarme Odion, único sobreviviente del "Clan de la Nieve Eterna de Alaska".

-Bueno…Odion, solo quiero que aclaremos algo: como te dije antes, tu vida me pertenece, y puedo disponer de ti como me plazca, así que por el código de honor que nos rige a los lobos, te permito hacer uso de ella; sin embargo, te lo advierto: si vuelves por aquí en plan hostil, o tratas de lastimar a mis amigos, no dudaré en arrebatar tu vida, y que esa herida en tu pata te sirva de recordatorio, entendiste? –dijo Grey Shadow, mirando fijamente al lobo ártico. Su mirada era fría y penetrante, y su voz era suave como el viento, pero tenía la fuerza del trueno y una enorme convicción, algo que incluso logró intimidar un poco al belicoso lobo ártico.

-Está bien, Grey Shadow, juro por mi honor y el de mi manada que no volveré aquí para dañarte a ti o a tus amigos, solo me reservare ese derecho para los cazadores furtivos –dijo Odion, alzando su pata. El lobo gris esbozo una leve sonrisa, satisfecho por las palabras de su rival y caminó de regreso al interior de su bosque hasta perderse de vista. Odion tomó su collar y oprimió un botón, con el cual mandó las coordenadas del lugar donde se encontraba, así como una orden de extracción. Decidió esperar acostado sobre un tronco donde durmió un poco para descansar y una hora después, un pequeño helicóptero militar aterrizó en el claro del bosque.

* * *

Tras un largo viaje, el helicóptero aterrizó en la base militar secreta "Joshua Tree", ubicada en el desierto de Mojave. Una vez que la aeronave se detuvo, el lobo ártico descendió y se dirigió directamente a reportarse con su superior. Todos los militares y empleados de la base miraban con curiosidad al fiero mamífero, sin poder creer el estado en que se encontraba. Tras recorrer varios pasillos, llegó a una espaciosa oficina ubicada al fondo de un pasillo, donde el rudo militar se encontraba revisando unos papeles. Miró de reojo al lobo, pero cuando notó las vendas y las heridas, quedó impactado y dejó caer sus papeles ante semejante escena.

-Que te sucedió, novato? -dijo con preocupación el militar, al ver a Odion en ese estado.

-Larga historia señor, otro día se la contare, solo quiero….quiero agradecerle por todo lo que ha hecho por mí, sus enseñanzas y su tiempo, señor, lo aprecio mucho, usted…usted ha sido para mí como una segunda familia, gracias –dijo el lobo con humildad. Volteó a los lados, verificando que nadie lo viera, se acercó al militar y comenzó a restregar su cabeza en la pierna del general. Bucky correspondió el gesto acariciando la cabeza y el lomo de su protegido, quien luego se puso en dos patas y recargó su cabeza en el regazo del humano, moviendo la cola de felicidad como respuesta. El rudo militar era la única persona a quien el lobo ártico le tenía más confianza en el mundo, y con quien podía comportarse un poco más abierto y expresar sus sentimientos, incluso le permitía que lo tocara y mimara como si se tratara de una mascota.

-Me alegra verte a salvo, novato –dijo el rudo militar, abrazando al lobo ártico

-Gracias –dijo Odion-, creo que descansare en la base por un tiempo, mientras espero mi siguiente misión, además, necesito revisión médica y entrenar un poco, debo estar preparado.

-Listo para qué, soldado? -preguntó el militar con curiosidad.

-Seguir adelante con mi objetivo: encontrar a quienes acabaron con mi clan, quiero estar mejor preparado para enfrentarlos, y ejercitarme para cobrar a futuro una revancha, una pelea justa y honorable, un asunto entre lobos, y le aseguro señor, que seré el ganador de esa batalla –dijo el lobo ártico con orgullo, dándole un lengüetazo al humano y abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Seguro que lo harás Odion, seguro que lo harás –dijo el militar, asombrado por el cambio de actitud de su protegido, y con un sentimiento de inquietud y al mismo tiempo de gratitud por saber quién era el enigmático personaje que logro enfrentar y vencer a su mejor elemento, e incluso perdonarle su vida, pero mientras, ambos disfrutaron de un momento de calidad como no habían hecho en muchos años, un acto de amor y respeto que entibiaba el gélido corazón del guerrero ártico y contrarrestaba un poco el veneno de la venganza que invadía su fría alma.

 **F I N**

* * *

 _Esperando que les haya gustado este emocionante one shot, fue un corto pero intenso viaje y próximamente tendremos otros proyectos similares, así como nuevas historias largas._

 _Agradezco a todos por su tiempo y comentarios, este tren ha llegado a su destino._

 _Paw Patrol, propiedad de Spin Master Entertainment, fanfic y adaptación, su servidor, Grey Shadow, propiedad de su servidor; Odion, propiedad de Eyiles Jack._


End file.
